Our life together
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Ginny and Blaise meet in school. How will their families react? What happens when he graduates? Will they stay together? What part does Draco play in all of this? Read to find out. Rated T just to be sure, nobody knows what will happen.
1. Meeting Blaise

**Our life together**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Blaise.**

Ginny Weasley's sitting in the library at Hogwarts. It's only the first week after the summer holidays but she already got a dozen different homeworks. Right now she's cursing over her potions homework. It's impossible. She stands up and walks over to a bookshelf to look for a book about her potion.

"Why can't he just do the homework himself if he wants to know how to do this stupid potion?" She says to herself as she's running her fingers over the backs of the books.

"Sounds like you could need a little help with your homework" somebody says from behind her.

Ginny turns around to see who said it. She's looking at a tall Italian boy with deep blue eyes and black hair. He's what she would call a handsome boy.

"I would be really happy if somebody helped me" Ginny says. "I'm Ginny Weasley by the way."

"Blaise Zabini" the boy answers.

"Oh you're in Slytherin" Ginny says. "Then I won't even ask if you could help me."

"Why not?" Blaise asks.

"Because I'm a Gryffindor and a Weasley and all the Slytherins hate people like me" Ginny answers.

"Okay then I'll ask you" Ginny says smiling. "Can you help me with my potions homework?"

"Sure" Blaise says giving her a small smile.

They walk back to Ginny's table and starts on the potions work.

After only ten minutes they're done.

"You're really good at this" Ginny smiles.

"Thanks" Blaise says looking into Ginny's eyes.

"_God he's handsome_" Ginny thinks to herself_. _"_I bet he's a great kisser. Wait did I just think that? Why? What's wrong with me? He just helped me with my homework that's all. He's so cute._ STOP IT!"

Blaise looks at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Did I say that out loud?" Ginny asks.

"No you screamed 'stop it'" Blaise answers. "What did I do?"

"Crap. You didn't do anything Blaise. it wasn't meant to you it was meant to me" Ginny says. "Is it okay that I say Blaise?"

"Sure. But why did you 'say' it to yourself?" Blaise asks.

"I thought some crazy things" Ginny answers.

"What kind of things?" Blaise asks.

"This is embarrassing but since it was about you I guess I should tell you" Ginny says.

"You don't have to" Blaise says. "It might be something personal. Like maybe you thought about kissing me, I don't know what you girls think about."

"Actually I think you do know what we think about. I thought that you probably are a good kisser" Ginny says looking down on the table when she's done saying it.

Suddenly she feels a hand under her looks up into Blaises eyes, which are a lot closer than before.

"That's funny. That's exactly what I was thinking about you" he says before gently pressing his lips agents Ginnys.

Ginny puts her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her. After a while they have to break the kiss to breath.

"Actually I was wrong. You're not a good kisser you're a great kisser" Ginny says breathing heavily.

"You're better than great" Blaise says breathing just as heavily as Ginny.

"Oh my god" Ginny suddenly says putting her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Blaise asks.

"I can't believe that I just kissed the Slytherin god" Ginny answers.

"I don't know who you've been kissing but I just kissed the Gryffindor goddess" Blaise says.

"Who did you kiss? I thought that you kissed me" Ginny says.

"You are the Gryffindor goddess" Blaise says smiling. "But who are the Slytherin god you said you kissed?"

"Wait a minute. I'm the Gryffindor goddess?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah. Didn't you know that?" Blaise asks.

"No. Did you know you're the Slytherin god?" Ginny answers.

"No. I thought that was Draco" Blaise answers.

"So does he" Ginny says.

"Who decided that I'm the Slytherin god?" Blaise asks.

"All the girls in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff" Ginny answers. "Who made me the Gryffindor goddess?"

"All the guys in Slytherin" Blaise answers with a smile.

"I didn't know you could smile" Ginny says.

"Well I usually don't" Blaise answers.

"Then why are you now?" Ginny asks.

"Because you're so cute" Blaise answers.

"Thanks" Ginny says blushing. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Did I make you blush?" Blaise asks smiling.

"Maybe" Ginny answers.

"You're cute when you blush" Blaise says. "Oh sorry. you're not cute. You're drop dead gorgeous."

"Stop it Blaise I hate to blush" Ginny says blushing even more.

Blaise smiles at her. Then he looks at the clock and stands up.

"I have to go" he says before kissing Ginny on the lips.

"Do you really have to?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah I should have met Draco fifteen minutes ago" Blaise answers. " He'll kill me if I don't get there now."

" I think you should go because I don't want to be the reason you're dead" Ginny says.

"Now I'm hurt, I thought you would say that you didn't want me to be dead" Blaise says.

"Of course I don't want you to be Blaise" Ginny says looking up at him from the chair she's sitting in. "If you're dead I wouldn't have anyone to kiss. I would have to kiss Harry or Malfoy. Disgusting."

Ginny makes a face. Blaise smiles and kisses her again.

"I have to go now Red" he says.

"But what if I need a kiss?" Ginny asks.

"Send me a letter and I'll be with you as soon as I can" Blaise answers.

"I got one more question before you can leave. Are we like together now?" Ginny asks.

"Do you want us to be?" Blaise asks.

"Yes. Do you?" Ginny answers.

"Yes I do. Then we are together. You got yourself a boyfriend Miss Weasley" Blaise says smiling.

"And you got yourself a girlfriend Mr Zabini. I hope that you only have one 'cause otherwise I'll have to send my brothers on you" Ginny smiles.

"You wouldn't" Blaise says.

"You wanna bet?" Ginny asks.

"No. I really have to go now love" Blaise says.

He gives her one last kiss before leaving the library.


	2. Telling the Weasley

**Chapter 2: Telling the Weasleys.**

Twenty-four months later:

"Love how should we tell them?" Blaise asks from his place on the front desk in an empty classroom except from himself and his girlfriend.

"Telling isn't the problem. Getting away alive is what you should be worrying about" Ginny says as she's walking around the room.

"You're scaring me love. I don't need you to scare me I'm already scared as hell" Blaise says.

"Sorry. The best time to tell them would be under a break. We have a Easter break soon. I can ask if I could take my boyfriend with me home. If you want to" Ginny says.

"Sure. As long as you're coming with me" Blaise says.

"Of course I will. You didn't think I'll leave you alone with my brothers, did you?" Ginny answers.

"I hoped you'd say that" Blaise answers.

Ginny smiles and sends an owl to her parents asking if she can take her boyfriend home over the break to met her family.

Ten minutes later she gets an answer that it's okay. They ask if they should pick them up at the station but she tells them not to, that she wants it to be a surprise who he is.

Two Weeks later Ginny and Blaise are at the station in London hiding from everyone they know. After a couple of minutes the platform is nearly empty so the start their way from it. They get a cab and tells the driver were they're going.

"Blaise it'll be okay" Ginny says to a terrified Blaise.

"I'm just curios. What's going on?" the driver asks.

"He's going to met my family for the first time" Ginny answers.

"How old are you mate?" the driver asks.

"Seventeen" Blaise answers.

"Does she have any brothers?" the driver asks.

" Yeah. Six" Blaise answers.

"Seven. Harry's like a brother to me" Ginny says.

"Mate" the driver says.

"Yeah?" Blaise says.

"You're gonna die" the driver says. "It was nice to meet you."

"Shut up!" Ginny says. "Blaise it'll be okay. If they get mad we'll just get to your parents place."

"Yeah you're right" Blaise says. "I was just thinking about the worst thing they could possible do to me."

"Don't do that hunny. The worst thing you can think of isn't even close to what they can do to you" Ginny says. "Blaise I love you and that's the important thing here."

"I love you to Gin" Blaise says kissing her. "I think you would have been perfect in Slytherin because you're just as mean as we are."

"I'm just telling you the truth about my brothers" Ginny says.

"We're here" the driver says. "Good luck mate."

"Thanks I think I'll need it" Blaise says.

They pays the driver and leaves the car. They stops outside the house.

"I'll tell them we're here" Ginny says. "I think you should wait here."

She goes into the house and Blaise waits outside.

"We're home now. Could everyone get into the living room I want to say something first" Ginny shouts.

All the Weasley and Harry comes into the living room.

"Okay if anyone threatens him in anyway we're leaving. Did everybody get that?" she says.

Everybody nods.

Ginny goes and gets Blaise and takes him to the living room.

"What's he doing here?" Ron shouts.

"This is my boyfriend" Ginny says.

"Can I talk to you over here?" Mrs Weasley asks.

"Sure mum" Ginny says walking over to her mother.

"I've heard that he's a friend of Draco Malfoy" Mrs Weasley says.

"Yes he is. So what?" Ginny answers.

"His father is a death eater" Mrs Weasley says.

"Blaise isn't his father" Ginny says.

"How can you be so sure?" Mrs Weasley asks. "You haven't known him that long."

"How could you Ginny?" Ron asks furiously.

"How I could? I could of the same reason Bill is with Fleur. The same reason Fred is with Angelina and the same reason mum and dad are together" Ginny says. "I love him."

Mrs Weasley slaps her over the face.

"You don't even know what love means" she says. "You don't know him."

"Don't I know him?" She asks. "We've been together for twenty four months. I know him and he knows me. he even knows me better then you do."

This time Ron slaps her.

"You bitch" he says.

Blaise tries to get to Ron but Ginny holds him back.

"We're leaving Blaise" she says.

"Sis" Charlie says.

Ginny turns to him.

"Congratulations" he says hugging his baby sister, then he whispers: "He seems nice. Good job."

"Gin I'm with Charlie on this one" Bill says.

"So are we" Fred and George says.

"Thanks guys" Ginny says giving them a small smile before taking Blaises hand leading him out of the house.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Ginny says to herself.

"Maybe we could disparate" Blaise answers.

"I don't know how to" Ginny says.

"No problem" Blaise answers and takes Ginnys hand and disparates to his parents manor.

"Wow" is the only thing Ginny can say.

Blaise smiles at her reaction. Then he grabs her hand and takes her into the manor.

"I'm home" he shouts when they gets inside. "And I got someone that I want you to meet with me."

"We're in here Blaise" a woman answers from a room to their left.

Blaise starts walking to the room but Ginny doesn't move and since Blaise holds her hand he's pulled back.

"What's the matter Gin?" he asks.

"What if they don't like me?" Ginny says with panic in her voice.

"Who cares? I love you, we don't need them to like you. But I'm sure they will" Blaise says hugging her.

Ginny hugs him back.

"If you want to we can leave" Blaise says.

"No. You survived my brothers I only have to meet your parents" Ginny says.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asks.

"Yes" Ginny says taking a deep breath.

Blaise takes her hand again and leads her into the living room. In the living room there's a man and a woman sitting in chairs opposite each other. Both of them look up when Blaise and Ginny enters the room.

"Mother, father this is my girlfriend" Blaise says.

"You're a Weasley aren't you?" the man says.

"Damian that was rude" the woman says.

The woman walks over to Ginny and holds her hand out for Ginny to take.

"I'm Lorelei Zabini" she says. "That man is my husband Damian. I'm sorry about what he said."

"Ginny Weasley" Ginny says. "It's okay I'm kind of used to it. Nice to meet you Mrs Zabini."

"Call me Lorelei" Lorelei says.

They shake hands.

"Blaise I want to talk to you" Damian suddenly says.

"Okay" Blaise says kissing Ginny on the cheek before following his father out of the room.

"I know this might be an awkward question but how do you feel about Blaise?" Lorelei asks.

"I love him" Ginny says. "And I always will."

"Please sit down Ginny" Lorelei says. "I'm sorry about that question but I don't want my sons heart to be crushed by someone who he loves."

Ginny sits down on the couch.

"How do you know he loves me?" Ginny asks.

"I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you, can you see it?" Lorelei answers. "The fact that he took you home for you to meet me and Damian also proofs that he loves you."

"Yeah I can see it" Ginny says.

"Ginny you seems to be a really nice girl, that's exactly what he needs" Lorelei says.

Ginny is just about to answer when they hear screaming voices from the hallway.

"I don't give a damn about what you think of her" they hear Blaise scream.

"Don't push it Blaise" Damian screams.

"I hate you" Blaise screams.

"You just pushed it to far" Damian screams and comes into the living room pointing his wand at Ginny.

"Damian don't" Lorelei says.

But he doesn't listen to her.

"Stop it" Blaise says.

But Damian doesn't listen to him either.

"Come on it's me you're mad at not her" Blaise says.

Damian doesn't listen and starts saying the curse:  
"Stop it for goddess sake, she's pregnant" Lorelei shouts.

Both Damian and Blaise stops and stares at her. Ginny who understands that Lorelei just saved her life puts her hand over her stomach.

"Damian we should leave them alone for awhile" Lorelei says dragging him out of the living room.

"It's not true Blaise. If it was I should have told you as soon as I found out" Ginny says.

"Okay" Blaise says sitting down next to her looking at the floor.

"What's the matter hunny?" Ginny asks.

"Nothing" Blaise answers without looking at her.

Ginny takes his chin in her hand and turns his face to hers. They look into each others eyes for awhile.

"You thought it was true, didn't you?" Ginny says.

"Yes" Blaise says.

"Did you want it to be?" Ginny asks.

"I don't know" Blaise says looking down on his hands.

Ginny turns his face to hers again.

Blaise tries to hide what his eyes are screaming but it doesn't work.

"So did I" Ginny says.

They sit quiet for a while.

"I think it's best if I'm not here when your father gets back. I'll see you at school" Ginny says kissing Blaise's cheek before leaving.

When she comes out of the manor she can feel the tears coming and she lets them come. Then she starts to run.

A couple of minutes later Lorelei and Damian comes back into the living room.

"Where is Ginny?" Lorelei asks after looking over the room.

"She left" Blaise answers without looking up from his hands.

"And you just let her go?" Lorelei asks. "What did I do wrong? Blaise if you love a girl don't let her go especially not after something like this _(She says this glaring at Damian)_. I'm sure she's crying her eyes out right now."

Blaise stands up from the sofa and runs out of the manor.

_"I have to find her"_ he thinks as he runs.

He keep running for five minutes but after awhile he wants to know if he's running the right way. What if Ginny ran the other way?

"Show me to Ginny" he says to his wand and then he starts to run the way the wand tells him to.

After ten minutes of running he sees a girl with red hair sitting on the edge of the road crying.

"Ginny I'm so sorry" he says as he walks closer.

Ginny looks up tears running down her cheeks. Blaise sits down next to her and puts his arm around her. Ginny puts her head on his shoulder and keeps crying. Blaise pulls her up in his lap and holds her close.

"I'm so sorry Ginny" he says.

Ginny just sniffles.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I'm sorry about my father trying to kill you. I'm sorry about the whole pregnancy thing but most of all I'm sorry about letting you go and making you cry" Blaise says stroking her hair. "I don't know whats wrong with me. I got the best girlfriend in the world and I screwed it up. Can you please forgive me?"

" Did your mother tell you to go after me?" Ginny asks.

"No she just said that you were probably crying your eyes out and I couldn't just sit there knowing you were crying. I love you to much" Blaise answers.

Ginny kisses him on the lips.

"Of course I forgive you. I love you too" she says.


	3. The last night at school

**Chapter 3: The last night at school. **

June 5'th 11.30 am.

Blaise and Ginny are in the room of requirement. Blaise is lying on the couch with his head in Ginny's lap.

"I think we should tell the school tonight Red" Blaise says.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah. It's the day before graduation, they deserve to know" he answers.

"Do you actually think I would believe that?" she asks." I know that it's only because it's your graduation so you won't get any comments about it."

"Okay that's true but I think also that it's better that we tell them before your brother does" he says.

"Yeah you're right" she says.

Later that night.

"Are you ready?" Blaise asks taking Ginnys hand.

"No. But as ready as I'll ever be, let's go" she answers.

They open the door to the great hall and walk in. All students turn and look at them and then start to whisper.

"I think I regret saying we should tell the school. We shouldn't have told anyone before we were married" Blaise says.

"That could have been years" Ginny says."Are you sure you would even propose to me?"

"Of course I will" Blaise answers."As soon as I've knocked you up."

"In that case I think we should go back to your room right away" Ginny says.

"Tempting" Blaise says. "But I think it's best if we get this over with, then we can go to my room."

"Are we done yet?" Ginny asks five seconds later.

Blaise chuckles and leads her to the Slytherin table.

"What's she doing here?" Draco asks.

"She's my girlfriend" Blaise answers.

"GENEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY GET YOUR ASS OVER TO OUR TABLE RIGHT NOW!" Ron shouts three inches from her ear.

"Piss of Ronald" Ginny answers without looking at him.

Draco looks impressed.

Ron opens his mouth to argue but is cut of by someone who he didn't expect to be cut of by.

"You heard her Weasley. Piss of" Draco says.

"Do you want her to be here Malfoy?" Ron asks.

"Rather her than you" Draco answers.

Ron opens and closes his mouth a few times before walking away.

"Now we have to make a test to see if you are good enough for us" Draco says.

"Yeah" Pansy says. "I know. Kiss Draco."

"No" Ginny answers.

"Kiss Draco" Pansy says again.

"No" Ginny answers again.

"I said kiss Draco" Pansy says.

"And I said no" Ginny answers.

"Kiss him" Pansy says standing up.

"No" Ginny says once again standing too.

"Do it" Pansy says.

"Just because you're a whore it doesn't mean everybody is" Ginny says.

"Oooooohh" the guys say.

Pansy stares at her a long time before opening her mouth.

"Get away from here. I don't want to see you" she says.

"To bad, I ain't going anywhere" Ginny answers both girls still standing.

"Go away" Pansy says cold.

"If you don't want to see me, close your eyes" Ginny answers.

Draco and Blaise chuckles. Pansy glares at them and then she turns the glare to Ginny.

"If you're staying you have to do the test" Pansy says.

"I'm not doing any test" Ginny says.

"You have too" Pansy says.

"Make me" Ginny says.

"I'd love too" Pansy says walking towards Ginny.

"Touch me and I'll break your nose" Ginny says.

Pansy ignores her and keeps getting closer. When she touches Ginny she's met by a fist that breaks her nose.

"I did warn you" Ginny says while Draco laughs.

"It's not funny" Pansy shouts.

"Yes it is" Draco laughs.

"Weasley you're such a bitch" Pansy complains.

"Rather a bitch then a whore" Ginny answers and when Pansy runs away she turn to Blaise. "I don't think I'm welcome here, so I'll just leave."

"You think you're not welcome here?" Draco asks. "You can move here if you want too. You're more welcome here than Parkinson is. What would you do if I asked Dumbledore to put you in Slytherin instead of with the Gryffindorks?"

"I guess I wouldn't complain" Ginny answers while Blaise pulls her down in his lap.

"How long have you two been together anyway?" Draco asks looking at them.

"How long is it hon?" Blaise asks pretending to be unsure.

"Two years and three years" Ginny answers.

"Are you serious?" Draco asks.

"Yes" Ginny answers.

"When did you get together?" he asks.

"First week after the summer holidays two years ago" Blaise answers.

"That's why you came fifteen minutes late?" Draco asks.

"He haven't forgiven me yet" Blaise whispers to Ginny before saying louder "Yeah. I told you you wouldn't like it if I told you were I where."

"Well if you did I might have gotten a friend but now I'm domed since I've been a jerk to that girl" Draco answers.

Ginny opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by a hand on her arm. She looks up and sees Harry standing there.

"Ginny come on. Let's go back to our table" Harry says.

"Are you serious?" she asks.

"Yeah" Harry answers. "Come on."

"And why would I go with you?" she asks.

"Come on Gin. We both know that you like me" Harry answers.

"Well Harry, it seems like you missed the fact that I got over you six years ago" Ginny answers.

Harry just stands there open mouthed.

"Shouldn't you go back to your friends Potter?" Ginny asks after a minute or two.

Harry just stands there for a moment before walking away.

"I was going to say something. Damn it! I forgot what it was" Ginny says.

Once again she can feel a hand on her arm.

"I'm not a fucking animal at the zoo" she says slightly irritated.

"Ginny come on let's go" Hermione says.

"No" Ginny answers.

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"I don't want to" Ginny answers.

"What?" Hermione asks shocked.

"I don't want to" Ginny repeats.

"What? Why?" Hermione asks.

"That's none of your business" Ginny answers.

"You're coming with me young lady" Hermione says.

"You're not my mother" Ginny says while Blaise puts his arms around her.

"No I'm not. But I can tell your mother what you are doing" Hermione answers.

"Does it look like I care?" Ginny asks looking bored.

"I'm going to tell her" Hermione says.

"Good luck with that. I don't think she wants to talk about me since I'm the family's black sheep" Ginny says. "But good luck anyway."

She turns away from Hermione and looks at the guys again.

"Do you remember what you were going to say babe?" Blaise asks still with his arms around Ginnys waist.

"No. What were we talking about before the interruptions?" she asks.

"Draco said something about getting a friend" Blaise says.

"Yeah right. Who's the girl you want to be a friend to?" Ginny asks.

"You" Draco answers looking down on his food. "But as I said it's doomed since I've been such an ass."

"Well it's true that you've been an ass but I'm sure we can work it out" Ginny says.

Draco looks up at her shocked. "Are...Are you serious? You really think so?" he asks.

The rest of the night is spent talking and laughing.

1.15 am.

"You wanna go back to my room?" Blaise asks.

"I thought you'd never ask" Ginny answers.

**A/N: And what happens there you have to imagine yourself 'cause I'm not writing it. **

**Just so you know they're doing what you think they are. **

**Sorry that it's been awhile but I just finished it and the next chapter will be up very soon. The reason why it take so long is because it's not finished yet. **

**Please review. **

**// Miss Ginny Weasley **


	4. Good bye

**Chapter 4: Good bye**

**Christmas break**

**"Do you have to go?" Ginny asks with teary eyes. **

**"Yes. I need this job baby" Blaise answers holding her close to his chest. **

**"Isn't there any other job you can get?" she asks now with tears streaming down her cheeks. **

**"No. I've looked. There's nothing else. But it's only for a year. Maybe not even that long and when I get home we'll get married and start a family of our own" he says trying to make her think of these things instead of him leaving. **

**"But I won't be able to contact you. What if there's something that I need to tell you?" she says. **

**"You'll have to find somebody else that you trust to tell" he says. "Besides, you'll be in school half the time I'm gone." **

**"Okay. But take the first chance you get to come back home to me" she says. **

**"Of course honey. I'll come back to my fiancee as soon as I can" he says kissing her. **

**Half an hour later.**

**"I have to go now" Blaise says. **

**"Why now?" Ginny asks. **

**"Because the guys who'll pick me up are here now" he answers. "You know that if you need anything you could just tell Draco or my mum or one of your brothers. I'll come home as soon as I can baby." **

**Ginny starts crying again. **

**"Baby don't cry. Please. I'll be back before you know it, you won't have time to miss me" he says but it doesn't help. "Do you want me to tell Draco to come before I leave?" **

**"Yes" Ginny sniffles. **

**Blaise quickly writes a letter and sends it away. Then he just stands there holding his crying fiancee close. **

**A few minutes later Draco appears out of nowhere. **

**"What's wrong?" He asks watching the crying woman in his best friends arms. "Ginny he'll be back before you know it." **

**"Okay... I..I'm ff..fine" she says taking a step away from Blaise. **

**"Are you sure?" Blaise asks worried. **

**"Yeah I...I'll be fine. You should go. I don't want you to miss this opportunity" she says. **

**They kiss one last time before he turns around and starts walking away. When he walks past Draco he says: **

**"Take care of her." **

**"I will, I promise" is the answer he gets. **

**Just when he's about to disappear he can hear Ginny calling after him, he turns around. **

**"I love you" She says. **

**"I love you too" he replies before disappearing. **

A/N: I know it's short but this chapter is supposed to be short. In the next chapter I think it will happen more things I haven't written it yet so I'm not sure.

Please don't try to make me write faster 'cause then it won't be any good.

I just want to thank MorganIsSoWeird for the reviews, you've reviewed at almost every chapter so thank you:)

Please review.

//Miss Ginny Weasley


	5. Finding out and making plans

**Chapter 5: Finding out and making plans **

**A month later, back at Hogwarts. **

**Ginny is sitting in the transfiguration classroom. **

**Suddenly she starts feeling sick again, it's the fifth time this month. **

**"Professor, I don't feel so well" she says. **

**"Then I think it's best if you go to the hospital wing dear" Professor McGonagall says. **

**Ginny gather her stuff and then walk out of the classroom and starts to walk to the hospital wing. **

**After a few tests Madame Pompfrey comes back with the results. **

**"Miss Weasley" she says. "You are pregnant." **

**Ginny just looks at her, taking it in. **

**"Do you know who the father is?" Madame Pompfrey asks. **

**"Yes" Ginny answers. **

**"Do you want to tell him now?" Madame Pompfrey asks. **

**"Yes" Ginny answers with tears in her eyes. **

**"Who shall I write to?" Madame Pompfrey asks. **

**"Draco Malfoy" Ginny answers.**

**A few minutes later Draco comes into the room. **

**"Gin what's the matter? What's wrong?" he asks running up to her bed and hugging her. **

**"I'm pregnant" Ginny answers. **

**"Congrats" Draco says."That's great." **

**"But I can't tell the father" she says and starts crying. **

**Draco holds her close. **

**"Gin I'll find him and I'll get him home for you" he suddenly says. "But before I go we need to talk about how you're going to do with school." **

**"I've been thinking about that. And I'll talk to Dumbledore about making the tests early and be done with school earlier so I can relax and concentrate on me and the baby" she answers. **

**"That sounds great" Draco says. "Do you want me to come with you for that talk?" **

**"Yes" she says. "Could you?" **

**"Of course I can" Draco answers. "When do you want to go there?"**

**"Now" Ginny answers. "I want to get it over with as soon as possible." **

**"Then we'll go now" he says. "Just say what you want and we'll do it." **

**"Thank you Draco. You're the best friend ever" she says hugging him. **

**"Anything for you sweetie" he answers. **

**They get up and start walking towards the principals office. Draco has his arm around Ginnys waist. When the get to the stone figure by Dumbledores office the realise they don't have the password. **

**"Fuck it" Draco says. **

**"I don't think that's the password" Ginny smiles. **

**"I think Miss Weasley is right" Dumbledores voice says behind them. "Let's try 'sugar bowl'." **

**When he says that the statue jumps to the side to let them through. **

**"We need to talk professor" Draco says. **

**"I thought so Mr Malfoy since you're here and you seemed rather happy to get out of here last year" Dumbledore says. **

**They close the door to the office. **

**"Sir I'd like to take this years tests early and I'd like to graduate early to since I'm... I'm pregnant" Ginny says. **

**"Well I'm not sure you would pass the test right now since you haven't read about everything yet" Dumbledore says. "Congratulations by the way." **

**"I'll tutor her" Draco says then he turns to Ginny. "I want too. I'll find him later, it's more important that you make it through school than finding him right this second." **

**"Well Mr Malfoy you can tutor her if you want too. Miss Weasley when would you like to make the tests?" Dumbledore says. **

**"As soon as possible" Ginny answers.**

**After awhile they leave the office with a list of stuff she needs to know to pass the tests. **

**"I need to talk to Lorelei" Ginny says. **

**"Yeah. I wrote to her before. She's coming" Draco answers. **

**When the get down to the hall they see Lorelei. **

**"Lorelei" Ginny says. **

**"Ginny" Lorelei says and the two women hug. **

**"Draco told me to come" Lorelei says. **

**"Yeah. I have to tell you something" Ginny says. "I'm pregnant."**

**"Oh that's wonderful" Lorelei says hugging Ginny again. **

**"I'm graduating early and I was wondering if I could stay at your place until Blaise comes back home." **

**"Of course you can honey" Lorelei says. "I would be hurt if you didn't."**


	6. Coming back

**Chapter 6: Coming back. **

A month later Ginny graduates. And the day after Lorelei comes to get her.

"Ginny. Hi sweetheart!" Lorelei says and hugs Ginny.

"Hi Lorelei" Ginny says and hugs her back then she turns to Charlie who's with her. "Charlie this is Lorelei Zabini, Lorelei this is my brother Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Zabini" Charlie says.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Weasley" Lorelei says.

"Promise you'll write Gin" Charlie says.

"Yeah I will. I always do" Ginny says. "But you have to tell me before you go back to Romania. I want to see my big brother at least once more before you leave."

"I won't leave until Blaise is back to take care of you sis" Charlie says.

"Good" Ginny says.

"Are you ready Ginny?" Lorelei asks.

"Almost" Ginny answers and hugs Charlie tight.

"Just call me or write a letter if you need me" he says and holds her tight too.

"I love you Charlie" Ginny says.

"I love you too Gin" Charlie says. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye" Ginny says and walks over to Lorelei.

"Bye" Charlie says and watches his baby sister disappear with her fiance's mother.

"Well Ginny this is Blaise's room. You will sleep here" Lorelei says as they walk into a room that screams Blaise. "We changed a few things and moved out a few things too make it work."

"Thank you Lorelei. I think I'll rest for a while if that's okay" Ginny says.

"Of course dear. I'll leave you then" Lorelei says. "If you need me just call for me."

"Thank you" Ginny says.

Lorelei leaves the room.

Ginny sits down on the bed and looks around the room.

"I miss you Blaise. Please make it easy for Draco to find you" she whisperers.

After fifteen minutes she falls asleep, lying on her side with her hand over her stomach.

Two hours later she wakes up.

She walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. In there she sees Lorelei.

"Hi" she says.

"Hi. Did you have a nice rest?" Lorelei asks smiling at her.

"Yeah. It was great" Ginny smiles. "Umh.. You don't happen to have... An apple maybe?"

"Of course" Lorelei says and takes out an apple from the fridge. "Here you go."

"Thanks" Ginny says and starts eating.

A week later Ginny has a small bump on her stomach and Draco still isn't back with Blaise.

"Lorelei I think I'll go up and rest" she says.

"I'll come and get you for dinner" Lorelei says and hugs Ginny. "Do you want anything before you go up?"

"No I'm fine thank you" Ginny says and then she walks up and closes the door.

She walks over to Blaise's wardrobe and takes out one of his shirts and then she takes it with her to the bed. She lies down and hugs it close and holds it to her nose.

"Hurry up Draco" she sighs and then she falls asleep.

A few hours later she wakes up.

When she opens her eyes she sees Blaise. She immediately sits up and blinks a few times not believing it's him.

"Hi baby" Blaise says.

Ginny starts crying.

"Baby!" Blaise says and hurries up to her and holds her.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming" Ginny begs.

"Baby you're not dreaming. I'm here for real" Blaise says.

"Did he tell you?" Ginny asks when she's calmed down.

"Tell me what?" Blaise asks.

"Why I'm here" Ginny says.

"No he just said that you were here" Blaise says.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asks.

"Two hours ago" Blaise says.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ginny asks.

"Mum said that you needed rest" Blaise says.

"Did she tell you why?" Ginny asks.

"No. Why are you asking all of this?" Blaise asks.

"Blaise there's something I need to tell you" Ginny says and stands from the bed and takes a few steps then turns to him.

"Okay" Blaise says fearing the worst. "Can I just ask one thing first?"

"Okay" Ginny says.

"Are you leaving me?" Blaise asks.

"NO!" Ginny says. "Of course not!"

"Okay. Good" Blaise says.

"Ehm... I've been wanting to tell you this for two months now" Ginny says and takes a deep breath "Blaise I'm pregnant."

Blaise just looks at her expression less.

"Blaise say something" Ginny says after a few minutes and at the same time she feels her eyes watering up.

Blaise stands up and walks over to her and then he kisses her passionate.

"You should have sent him earlier" Blaise says. "I love you Ginny."

"I tried but he said thought it more important that I finished school then finding you" Ginny says. "I love you too Blaise."

"I'll kick his ass after thanking him later" Blaise says making Ginny laugh. "You're in the second month?"

"Yeah. And I'm staring to show" Ginny says.

Blaise looks down at her stomach and smiles.

Ginny takes his hand and puts it on her stomach.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad" Blaise says.

"You're going to be a great dad" Ginny says and smiles at him.

"Well you're going to be the best mum anybody can have" Blaise says.

"Well then we're going to be the best parents ever and our baby will be very lucky" Ginny smiles.

"Yeah" Blaise says smiling. "Can I ask one thing about the wedding?"

"Yeah. Of course" Ginny says.

"Do you want it before or after the baby comes?" Blaise asks.

"Before. I want my baby to have married parents" Ginny says. "If that's okay with you, I mean."

"That's great" Blaise says. "Come on let's just relax for a while."

He lifts her up bridal style and walks to the bed and puts her down then he lies down next to her and puts his arms around her.

"I missed you Blaise" Ginny says and puts her head under his chin.

"I missed you to Ginny" he says and holds her closer.

After a while they both fall asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: It's not that long but I like it like this. Umh... I know I have 'Ginny says' and 'Blaise says' very much and I don't know why but that's the way it is. **

**I'm guessing on this whole pregnancy thing so don't hate me if it's all wrong. **

**I just realised that the story can't start in his seventh year 'cause both of them are at Hogwarts a lot more then they should if that's the case, so the story starts in his fifth year and her fourth year. Now nobody has to wonder about that. **

**Okay and Damien is away somewhere in this chapter, don't ask me where 'cause he didn't tell me :P and where Blaise was nobody knows and when I say nobody knows I mean NOBODY, not even I. **

**Anyway now he's back and the next chapter will be the wedding. **

**Please review. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley **


	7. The wedding

**Chapter 7: The wedding **

"Ginny you're not supposed to do anything" Luna Lovegood says. "Sit!"

"But Luna..." Ginny starts.

"No buts. Lorelei will kill me if you do anything at all. I'm not even sure she'll wait until after the wedding" Luna says.

"She can't kill you now! You're my maid of honor!" Ginny says panicked.

"Gin I was just kidding, I forgot you don't have the same kind of humor now when you're pregnant. Relax sweetie" Luna says and hugs Ginny. "She won't hurt anybody."

"If everything's not perfect I swear I'll kill somebody!" Lorelei shouts. "Get away from that door Blaise Zabini!"

"I want to see her" Blaise says from outside the room the two women are in.

"Blaise" Ginny says and runs to the door but Luna is there before her and blocks it to make sure Ginny doesn't get out.

"You can't see her before the wedding" Lorelei says. "Talk through the door if you have to talk to her."

"Gin, baby?" Blaise says.

"Yes?" Ginny says.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What about you?" she asks.

"I'm fine, except that I miss you" he says.

"I miss you too honey" she says.

"Are you having fun with Luna?" he asks.

"Yeah. We're best friends so we always have fun" she answers. "I guess you're not having a great time with Draco since you came here."

"Actually I think he misses you if not more then me at least just as much as me. Damn it he's like a lovesick dog. I've been close to killing him a few times" he says.

"Blaise he's your best friend" she says.

"So? I don't share my fiancee with anyone!" he says.

"Is he still alive?" she asks.

"Of course he is. What do you think of me Gin?" he says.

"Want me to check?" Luna asks.

"Yes please" Ginny says. "I promise I won't open the door or let him in. Just tell me before you come so I don't close the door in your face."

Luna nods and leaves the room.

"Gin..." Blaise starts after awhile.

"No baby you can't come in" she says.

"How did you know?" he asks.

"I know you baby" she answers.

"What do you mean with that?" he asks.

"I mean that I love you so much that I know what you want" she says.

"Well it's not hard to guess what he wants" Luna says coming back. "He wants you Gin."

"I know" Ginny says as Luna comes back in.

"He's still alive" Luna says. "Now we have to get you ready."

"Okay. Blaise I have to go" Ginny says.

"But I still miss you" he says.

"Go away Blaise" Luna says.

"I don't like your friend love" he says.

"Come on dude. If you don't leave them to do whatever they do, you'll never see her again" Draco says. "Gin when you're married, don't try to run away from him. Damn he's fast!"

"I'll remember that" Ginny says and giggles.

"Yeah. Uhm... Your father and your brothers are here. And so I can tell Blaise later when he starts screaming at me about it. Why are they here?" Draco says.

"Come on in Draco" Luna says.

He comes in.

"It's easier to talk like this" Luna explains.

"The reason Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and dad are here is because they are okay with me and Blaise and I want my dad to give me away" Ginny says.

"Okay. You look beautiful by the way Gin" he says and hugs her.

"Uhm...Draco?" Ginny says and exchange amused looks with Luna.

"Yeah?" he says.

"We haven't started 'making me look beautiful' yet" Ginny says.

"Oh...Uhm...Okay...I...I have to...go" he stutters blushing and leaves the room.

The two women laugh.

**Two hours later. **

"You look so beautiful Ginny" Arthur Weasley says.

"Thank you daddy" Ginny says.

"I can't believe that my baby girl is getting married" Mr Weasley says with tears in his eyes.

"I love him dad. I want to spend the rest of my life with him" Ginny says. "He's my knight in shining armor. He's my prince. He's my hero."

"I understand sweetie and I'm happy for you. I really are. If I weren't I wouldn't be here right now" Mr Weasley says. "Don't cry sweetheart. It toke Luna two hours to get you ready, don't make it a waste of time."

"Okay I won't cry. But dad I want to tell you that you've been the best father anyone can have" Ginny says.

"I think your baby will have an even better dad" Mr Weasley says and puts his hand on Ginny's third month bump.

"Ginny it's time" Luna says putting her head in through the door.

"Okay" Ginny says. "We're coming."

They walk to the place where they'll wait for their turn.

"I love you dad" Ginny says.

"I love you too Ginny" Mr Weasley says. "And I'm proud of you for following your heart and not caring about what people think of you and Blaise."

Then it's their time to enter the church and walk down the aisle.

All the guests stand when they come. On one side her brothers stand and smile like idiots and on the other side Lorelei, Damian and a woman Ginny's never seen before stands and smiles. Even Damian smiles and looks happy.

Then she can see Luna taking her place at the front of the church and she can see Draco standing there on the other side and smiles at her.

But the most handsome man in the church is standing next to Draco with a smile and love shining from his eyes, looking at her. He takes a step towards them and waits for them to come to him.

"Take care of my baby girl" Mr Weasley says as they come to Blaise.

"I promise sir" Blaise says.

"I love you Gin" Mr Weasley says as he lifts her veil.

"I love you to dad" Ginny says as he kisses her cheek.

Then he puts Ginny's hand in Blaise's hand and then walks to his place and sits down.

Blaise and Ginny takes their places at the alter, Ginny turns and gives her bouquet to Luna and hugs her too then she turns back.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." the priest says but the two people closest to him aren't listening any more.

The vows and all the repeating comes naturally.

"...or forever hold your silence" the priest says.

Nobody says anything.

"I do" Ginny says smiling at Blaise when it comes to it.

"I do" Blaise says smiling back when it's his turn.

"I hear by pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest says.

Blaise puts his hand on her cheek and leans closer and they share their first kiss as a married couple in front of the people they love.

The witnesses applauds.

"Hi there Mrs Zabini" Blaise says smiling when they break apart.

"Hi" Ginny says and smiles back.

**At the reception party**.

"Congrats sis" Charlie says and hugs his baby sister.

"Thank you Charlie" Ginny says. "It means a lot to me that you came. All four of you."

"Hey it's not everyday..." Fred says.

"That your favorite baby sister gets married" George finishes.

"Yeah. And Blaise..." Bill says.

"Yeah?" Blaise says.

"Welcome to the family dude" Bill says.

"Yeah. Now you're officially one of us" George says.

"Yeah. Except for the last name part" Fred says.

"Welcome to the family" Charlie says.

Then they walk away to let the other guests talk to the happy couple.

"Congratulations" Mr Weasley says and hugs Ginny and shakes Blaise's hand.

"Thank you sir" Blaise says and wraps his arm around Ginny's waist. "I consider myself extremely lucky."

"Take care of each other" Mr Weasley says before waking over to his sons.

"Oh Ginny you look amazing!" Lorelei says and hugs her. "Welcome to the family sweetheart."

"Thank you Lorelei" Ginny says.

"I'm so happy for you" Lorelei says as she hugs Blaise. "You look dashing Blaise."

"Uhm...Welcome to the family Ginny" Damian says not exactly comfortable with the situation.

"Thank you Mr Zabini" Ginny says.

"I...uhm...I would like to apologize for last time we met. What I did was...unforgivable. And I'm very sorry" Damian says. "And please call me Damian."

"It was not unforgivable Damian, because I forgive you" Ginny says and smiles at him.

"Why?" Damian asks. "I mean I'm glad you forgive me but I wonder why."

"Because I want my baby to have two grandfathers since he or she will only have one grandmother" Ginny answers. "And since I have the relationship I have with Lorelei I want to be able to be at your house without fighting with you."

Damian hugs her and Ginny hugs him back.

Both Lorelei and Blaise looks surprised and shocked.

"Thank you" Damian whisperers in her ear. "I can see that you're really good for my son."

Ginny smiles at him and then he and Lorelei leaves after talking a little to Blaise.

"How did you do that honey?" Blaise asks.

"Do what?" Ginny asks.

"He never hugs anyone" Blaise says.

"He's just unsure of himself. He needs to know that he's loved or at least not hated by everybody" Ginny says.

"Blaise. Congratulations sweetie" the woman that Ginny doesn't know says and hugs Blaise.

"Thank you. Gran this is my wife Ginny. Gin this is my grandmother Selia Zabini" Blaise says.

"Hi Mrs Zabini" Ginny says.

"Hi there yourself Mrs Zabini" the woman says. "Please do call me Selia."

"Okay Selia. But then you have to call me Ginny" Ginny smiles.

"Of course dear. I think I should tell you that I'm a little crossed at Blaise for not letting me see you before the wedding" Selia says.

"Well I'll make him pay for it Selia" Ginny says.

"That's good. And I just want to say that what just happened with my son... it's incredible! He stopped hugging people when he was sixteen. I suppose he hugged Lorelei a few times but that was a few years ago" Selia says.

"He needs hugs, to know he's loved" Ginny says.

"I'll remember that" Selia says and leaves.

"GINNY!" Luna shouts and throws herself at Ginny.

"Luna! Thank you!" Ginny says and hugs the other woman.

"What for?" Luna asks.

"Everything" Ginny answers.

"Congrats man" Draco says to Blaise.

"Thanks. I'm lucky aren't I?" Blaise says looking at the two women.

"Yeah. You're extremely lucky!" Draco says.

"Congratulations Gin" Luna says. "Now I'll go and try to seduce your husband."

"Keep your hands to yourself Luna" Ginny says.

"Hey Gin" Draco says and hugs her.

"Hey Draco" Ginny says. "So when are you going to ask Luna out?"

"What? How did you know I like her?" Draco asks quietly.

"I've seen how you look at her and then Blaise told me this morning that you were like a lovesick dog and missed me so much and that's when I realized that it's Luna you want" Ginny says.

"Well do you think she'll say yes?" Draco asks.

"Yes! Ask her today" Ginny says.

"What are you two whispering about?" Blaise asks and hugs Ginny from behind.

"Draco's secret crush" Ginny says and turns around in his arms. "And now I need a kiss."

Blaise laughs and kisses her.

"Keep it in your pants Zabini!" George shouts when the kiss deepens.

"I don't have any!" Ginny shouts back after breaking the kiss.

"Come on let's have our first dance" Blaise says and they walk out on the dance floor and start dancing.

"You look very handsome" Ginny says.

"Thank you. You look absolutely beautiful" Blaise says.

"I love you Blaise Alexander Zabini" Ginny says.

"I love you too Ginevra Molly Zabini" Blaise says.

For the next few hours they dance, talk, eat cake and of course they kiss a lot.

"Ginny come on. You have to change before you go" Luna says.

The two women walk upstairs and Ginny's changed out of the dress and into another one.

"Bye" Ginny and Blaise says before leaving for the honeymoon.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's taken awhile but this chapter has been really hard to write since I don't know what happens at weddings, so please don't hate me. **

**But anyway now it's up. **

**It's a pretty long chapter and I have no idea what the next chapter will be about. **

**The song they dance to is 'Can I have this dance' from HSM3. I don't like the movie or the people in it but the song is pretty good and it's a good song for the wedding (if you ask me). **

**The dresses are on my profile. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**By the way, How many are reading this? **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley **


	8. The party

**Chapter 8: The party**

"Baby are you ready?" Blaise asks entering the bedroom.

"I'm not going" Ginny says sitting on the bed in only her underwear.

"Why not?" Blaise asks.

"Because I'm fat!" Ginny answers pointing to her seven month pregnant stomach.

"You, my love, are not fat" Blaise says and walk up to his very pregnant wife and kneel in front of her. "You're beautiful."

"No I'm not" Ginny huffs.

"Yes you are" Blaise says and kisses her stomach. "Come on. Let's get you dressed. You know Narcissa will expect you to be there since you are the beautiful daughter she never got. Which is something that I don't like since you married me, not Draco."

"You're just jealous because Narcissa likes me more then you and I'm a Weasley" Ginny says as she walks to the closet.

"No Love. That's not reason is because she likes you more than me and you were a Weasley" Blaise says. "There's a big difference in what we said."

"What's that difference?" Ginny asks and puts on a dress.

"You're not a Weasley anymore" Blaise says. "Thank God!"

Ginny glares at him.

"I hate you" she says.

"I love you too Mrs Zabini" he smiles.

"I didn't say 'I love you' I said 'I hate you'" Ginny says and walks down and floos to Malfoy manor.

"Ginny! Welcome honey" Narcissa Malfoy says and hugs her.

"Hi Narcissa" Ginny says and hugs back.

"You look so beautiful honey" Narcissa says and takes a step back to look at her.

"Babe" Blaise says.

"No, I'm mad at you" Ginny says.

"Hey Gin" Draco says and comes up to her and hugs her.

"Hi" Ginny says and hugs him back.

"What did he do? Do you want me to kill him and then take you away and marry you and then tell that baby of yours that I'm the father?" Draco asks smiling.

"No. She's my daughter in law and I will not let you take her away" Lorelei says and comes up to them and hugs Ginny. "Hi honey. You look great! Is the baby kicking a lot?"

"Hey. Yeah it's a pretty wild baby" Ginny smiles.

"Well so was the father" Lorelei says and laughs.

"Well then I'll have to pray the baby isn't to much like the father since the father is a git" Ginny says.

"What did he do?" Lorelei asks.

"How come everybody is against me?" Blaise asks.

"Because she's pregnant and beautiful" Draco answers." I thought you'd noticed dude."

* * *

A few hours later Ginny is still on her feet and talking to people.

"Blaise my feet hurt" she wines.

"Then we have to make sure you don't have to stand on them" Blaise says and lifts her up bridal style.

"You're still not forgiven" she mutters as she puts her arms around his neck.

"How about now then?" he asks and kisses her.

"Maybe" she answers. "Try it again."

Blaise chuckles and then kisses her again.

"GET A ROOM!" Draco shouts.

"Okay, you're forgiven" Ginny giggles.

Blaise chuckles at both Draco and Ginny.

"Well Draco, don't worry we're leaving" Blaise says.

"What? Why?" Narcissa asks coming to them.

"My beautiful wife's feet hurt" Blaise says.

"But you can just put her down on a chair, it'll pass" Narcissa says.

"And I'm forgiven" Blaise says.

"Oh" Draco says.

"So what?" Narcissa, who didn't get it, asks.

"You don't want them to stay, believe me" Draco says.

"We have to go. It was a great party Cissy" Ginny says and smiles, still in Blaise's arms.

"Okay. Take care honey" Narcissa says and kisses her cheek. "And you really should start thinking about names. It's not that much time left now."

"I'll do both those things" Ginny says. "Can you tell Lorelei we had to leave?"

"Of course hon" Narcissa says.

"Bye" Ginny and Blaise says and then they floo back home.

"Well, were where we?" Blaise asks with a mischievous look in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: It's not a very long chapter but I like it. **

**To tell the truth, I love this story! But I have a feeling that I'm the only one that loves it :'( **

**Nobody reviews on this story so I might as well stop writing on it. **

**If anybody reads this please review so that I know that somebody reads it. If I don't get at least two reviews I won't update. **

**One thing that I've thought about is that almost every writer I read from say ' I won't update until I get at least seven reviews' I can't do that 'cause I'm not sure that many people read this story, I'm not even sure anybody reads it. I feel so unloved:'( **

**The dresses are on my profile.**

**Love**

**(A very sad) Miss Ginny Weasley **


	9. Names

**Chapter 9: Names **

"Tell me if I'm wrong, you won't let him go to a business dinner with me because you're talking names?" Draco says.

"Exactly" Ginny says.

"But Gin this is a very important dinner. If this ends well Blaise will be able to get a job at this place and your future will be a lot less dark" Draco says.

"Shut up Draco! And leave my wife alone" Blaise says and comes into the living room. "We'll work things out our way. And tonight we're talking names."

"Bu..."Draco starts.

"Bye Draco. Have fun" Blaise says.

Draco gets the message and leaves after kissing Ginny's cheeks.

"You should've gone with him" Ginny says.

"Why?" Blaise asks.

"You heard him. you can get a job from those guys" Ginny says.

"This isn't about the job thing is it?" Blaise asks.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asks.

"It's about what he said about our future isn't it?" He asks. "If it is I want you to tell me 'cause we have to be able to talk about it."

"Okay. It's about what he said" she says and gets tears in her eyes.

"Don't listen to him babe. He have no idea what he's talking about" he says and holds her close to him.

"Blaise I'm scared" she says.

"What are you scared of?" he asks.

"I'm scared I won't be a good mother and that our baby will have to grow up in a bad home without the safety he or she will need" she answers.

"I promise we'll work this out babe. I won't let the two most important people in my life live in a bad home and you will be a great mother" he says.

"How can you be so sure?" she asks.

"You're a great, fantastic person. You've lived together with six brothers. you can handle Draco! Babe you'll be an amazing mum" he says.

"Thank you" she says and hugs him hard.

"You're welcome" he says and hugs her back and kisses her forehead.

"You'll be a great dad. You've known Draco longer than I have and you can make him listen" Ginny says.

Blaise sits quiet for awhile.

"Blaise?" Ginny asks.

"Yes?" he answers.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. I was just expecting a longer list" he says.

"What?" she asks.

"I said four things about you and you just said one thing about me" he says.

Ginny laughs and kisses him. Then she stands up and starts walking away.

"Where are you going babe?" Blaise asks.

"I want ice cream" she says and leaves the room.

* * *

She comes back after a little while with an ice cream pack and a spoon.

"Didn't you get me a spoon?" Blaise asks.

"Sorry we didn't have any more ice cream" Ginny says.

"Well I'll just help you eat that" Blaise says and points to the ice cream.

"Get your own ice cream" Ginny says and hugs it to her body.

Blaise pouts at her.

"Okay, you might get a little" she says.

"That sound great. Now, shall we start talking names?" he says.

She sits down on the couch and puts a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Yeah let's start with girl names" she says. "How about Cecilia?"

"That's Cissy for short and that's Narcissa" he says.

"Yeah, you're right" she says.

"What about Brooke?" he asks.

"I like that. But let's get a few others too" she says. "Allison?"

"Nae. I don't really like it" he says. "Ashley?"

"No" she says. "Ellie? Elizabeth?"

"No. It's a little..." he says. "Gwen?"

"To close to my name" she says. "Nicki?"

"I don't think that's good" he says. "Grace?"

"I love it!" she says. "Thalia? No."

"It's not that good" he says. "Evelyn? No."

"No, it's not good" she says."Alexandra?"

"Yes!" he says. "That's it. I don't have any more names."

"Okay. But we have three names. Grace, Alexandra and Brooke" she says. "Which one?"

"If it's a girl I think she should have all three names. In that order. Grace as a first name and Alexandra and Brooke as middle names" he says.

"Grace Alexandra Brooke Zabini" she says, trying it out. "It sound great."

"It does doesn't it?" he says. "Boy names then. Cameron?"

"I like it. It's Cam short" she says. "Timothy?"

"I don't like it. That's a mouse" he says. "Kelvin?"

"Isn't that some scale? I don't like it" she says. "Taylor?"

"No. Yeah you're right, it's a scale" he says. "Chase?"

"No" she says. "Jamie?"

"Isn't that a girls name?" he asks.

"It's both" she says.

"It's not good" he says. "Eric?"

"It's so boring!" she says. "Liam?"

"Liam? Liam. Actually that's good" he says. "So we have two names, Cameron and Liam."

"Cameron Liam Zabini. Liam Cameron Zabini. Which one's best?" she asks.

"Cameron Liam" he answers.

"Okay so a girl is Grace Alexandra Brooke Zabini and a boy is Cameron Liam Zabini" she says.

"That's really good. Now is there any ice cream left for me?" he says.

"A little" she says and puts the spoon, with ice cream, in her mouth. "I forgot I had it so there's a lot left. But I can eat it if you don't want it."

"Well I do want some, so you don't have to make sacrifices" he says and takes the spoon from her, puts some ice cream on it and puts it into his mouth, without breaking eye contact.

"If I were in a different mood I would've hexed you for doing that" she says.

"Then I'm lucky you're not in a different mood. Aren't I?" he says and smirks.

"Oh shut up!" she says. "And give me back my spoon!"

Blaise gives the spoon back and Ginny starts eating again.

"You're not mad at me are you babe?" he asks.

"Nope" she says popping the 'p' and continues eating.

Blaise chuckles.

"What?" she asks with her mouth full.

"Nothing" he says smiling and wipes some ice cream from her nose.

"Can we watch a movie?" she asks.

"Sure. Which one?" he asks.

"I don't know. Just pick one. I like them all" she says.

Blaise picks a movie and puts it on. Then he sits next to his wife and they watch the movie in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Now it's up. Hope you like it. **

**I have a huge writers block so it'll be along time until the next update since, apparently, you don't like this story enough to review and give me ideas. (As you might have guessed I'm not very happy, 'cause I only got like two reviews last time, but I guess I should be happy I got any at all)**

**I want to thank two of my friends for letting me borrow their names. Grace and Alex, I know you girls probably don't know this site exists but thank you for letting me use your names! I'll probably tell you about it some day:D **

**Please tell me what you think. **

**Cheek out my other stories too, some of them are really good:D **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley **


	10. Dinner Disaster

**Chapter 10: Dinner disaster. **

"Blaise make this freaking baby stop kicking!" Ginny shouts.

"Babe calm down. Have you tried talking to the baby?" Blaise asks and sits down in front of his wife.

Ginny gives him a death glare.

"If I weren't big as ten houses and if the baby hadn't stoped kicking I would hurt you, badly. Of course I tried it!" Ginny says. "You moron!"

"I love you too baby" Blaise says and kisses her.

"Knock, knock" somebody shouts from the hall and Luna comes into the living room. "Hey. The door was locked so I helped myself in."

"Luna!" Ginny says and tries to get up from the couch.

"Sit!" Luna says. "This time Lorelei won't be the only one to kill me if anything happens to you. So sit down and I'll come to you and give you alot of love."

Ginny laughs and sinks back down into the couch.

"Perfect timing Luna. I thought she'd kill me" Blaise says and kisses Luna's cheeks.

"Back off man. She's mine" the voice Draco says from the doorway.

Luna smiles and sits down next to Ginny and puts her arms around the very pregnant woman.

"Chill man. I'm married" Blaise says. "Happily. She haven't poisoned my food yet so it's still happily."

"Whatever" Draco says.

"I want ice cream" Ginny says.

"Ginny what you eat the baby eats" Luna says. "You should eat fruit and vegetables."

"But I want ice cream" Ginny says.

"But it's not healthy" Luna says.

"I don't give a damn" Ginny says. "I want ice cream."

"Ginevra!" Luna says.

"You sound like my mu..." Ginny say but stops when she remembers how Molly treated her and Blaise.

"Gin please" Luna begs.

"Fine. Give me a carrot" Ginny says. "Drenched in chocolate."

"Gin" Luna says.

"I won't eat it if I don't get it in chocolate" Ginny says.

"Then you're not eating anything" Luna says.

"Luna give the lady what she wants" Draco says.

"No" Luna says. "I'm thinking about her baby."

"So am I. That's why I give her what she wants" Draco says and gives Ginny a plate with ice cream.

Ginny looks from Luna to Draco and back again.

"You... I hate you Luna!" she says with ice cream in her mouth.

"What?" Luna asks surprised.

"You got married without telling me! I can't believe you did that. Just ran away and got married. Just because I'm big as ten houses it doesn't mean I can't get hurt" Ginny says. "And I know you haven't done it yet but you're planing it."

"I told you she'd figure it out" Luna says to Draco.

"Okay. Gin we would never get married without you there" Draco says.

"Liar" Ginny says and puts more ice cream in her mouth. "You don't want me there. You think it would ruin it all."

Ginny struggles to get up and Blaise comes and helps her up.

"That's not true. I want my best friend to be there. And I want her to be my made of honor" Luna says.

Ginny just looks at her and Blaise puts his arms around her.

"Gin you gave me the courage to ask her out. It would feel wrong not to have you there. Yes we planed to runaway and get married secretly but we were going to take the two of you with us. And we are still going to runaway and we are going to take the two and a half of you with us" Draco says.

"Jerk" Ginny says and holds her arms out. "Come here."

Draco walks over to her and hugs her.

"You too" Ginny says to Luna and Luna comes to her.

"So... What's for dinner?" Draco asks.

"Why does it smell like smoke?" Luna asks.

"Crap!" Blaise says and runs out to the kitchen with Ginny walking after him.

When Ginny enters the kitchen Blaise stands with the... with what should have been the dinner under the kitchen fan.

"Uhm... Gin I think we should have gotten a plan B" Blaise says.

"Don't include me in this. You told me you would make the food and that I shouldn't interfere or take any credit" Ginny says.

"I might have said that" Blaise says.

"You probably did mate" Draco says.

"Do you want me to save you from this situation honey?" Ginny asks.

"Yes please" Blaise says.

"The leaky cauldron have started with take away, let's order from them" Ginny says.

"Sounds good" Luna says. "I'll order."

"Great. Take something that sounds good. But I don't want vegetables, surprise us" Ginny says.

"Okay, no vegetables" Luna says and takes out her wand.

"Living room next" Draco says and lifts Ginny up bridal style and walks into the living room.

"And you told me to back off" Blaise mutters.

"You're getting heavy Gin" Draco says and puts her down on the couch.

"I know!" Ginny says and glares at him. "I'm big as ten houses if you haven't noticed."

Blaise sits down next to her.

"No, you are not big as ten houses" he says and kisses her. "You're beautiful."

"You're just saying that" Ginny says.

"No I'm not. You are truly beautiful. I love you Gin" Blaise says.

"I love you too" she says and snuggles into his side.

"What's going on?" Luna asks and enters the living room.

"Draco's being an asshole again. Nothing new" Blaise says with a hand on Ginny's stomach.

"What did you do this time?" Luna sighs.

"I was just pointing it out. I didn't know she'd get upset" Draco answers.

"He said I was getting heavy" Ginny says.

"You idiot!" Luna says. "You don't say that to a woman. Ever! But especially not a woman who's eight months pregnant!"

"Sorry" Draco says.

"Food delivery" a voice says from the hall.

"I'll get it" Luna says and leaves the room.

"Hope she choose something good" Ginny says and Blaise smiles at her.

Luna comes back with four plates in the air before her.

"Sis?" they hear somebody shout from the hall and Fred and George comes into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asks.

"Ruining all the fun" Fred says with a huge smile.

"Exactly" George says with an identical smile.

"Well you've already succeeded" Ginny says. "Now I want my food."

Luna gives her a plate.

"Luna I love you" Ginny says when she sees what it is.

"I thought you'd like it" Luna smiles.

"So I guess Blaise was supposed to make the food again and you had another dinner disaster" Fred and George says in union.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long, I had no idea what to write. **

**But now it's up and I think I know what to write next, so it shouldn't take tooo long. I'll do my best but I won't make any promises. **

**If you like it, let me know. If you don't like it, let me know so I can explain myself or just feel ashamed =) **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


	11. Wedding plans

**Chapter 11: Wedding plans. **

"So Luna how do you want your wedding?" Ginny asks.

"Gin we're just having a... we're not having any guests except for you and Blaise and the baby in there" Luna says and points to Ginny's stomach.

"I know. But I wanna plan a wedding" Ginny says.

Luna looks at her with a tired expression.

"Oh. Don't look at me like that. Who's the one with somebody kicking you in the gut all night, and day?" Ginny says. "So what kind of dress do you want?"

"I don't really know" Luna says.

"Okay. Let's put it like this. What kind of dress don't you want?" Ginny asks.

"I don't want one of these kind of mermaid dresses that are tight down to your feet so you can barely walk. And I don't want a short dress. I want a nice dress" Luna says.

"Okay" Ginny says. "What color do you want the dress in?"

"White" Luna says.

"Okay. We'll fix that" Ginny says.

"Yeah" Luna says. "Do I have a say on your dress too?"

"You've got the power. It's you're wedding so you choose everything" Ginny says.

"I want you to have something that you like and feel comfortable in" Luna says. "Can you do that for me?"

"Luna it's your wedding, you shouldn't think about what's good for me" Ginny says.

"I know but..." Luna starts.

"No buts. I'll survive. Now flowers. What kind?" Ginny interrupts.

"Some kind of roses if that's possible" Luna says.

"Anythings possible for your wedding hon" Ginny says.

"But Gin. I can't ask this much from you" Luna says. "You're nine months pregnant."

"That's what husbands are for Luna" Ginny says. "Blaise and I will make this wonderful for you."

Luna opens her mouth.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Draco's wearing a suit" Ginny says. "Even if I have to dress him myself, he will be in a suit."

"Thank you" Luna smiles.

"Anytime girl" Ginny says. "I'll even make sure his suit matches your dress."

"You are the best" Luna says and hugs her best friend. "You'll be the best maid of honor ever!"

"I'm not so sure. I had a very good one myself" Ginny says.

"Whatever" Luna says. "Mine will rock."

"But yours is pregnant and huge" Ginny says. "And it would totally suck if I went into labor in the middle of the ceremony."

"Yeah. I would appreciate it if you could wait 'til the minister's said 'You may kiss the bride' "Luna laughs.

"I'll do my best" Ginny smiles.

"I can't believe I'm getting married" Luna says.

"It's an amazing feeling isn't it?" Ginny says.

"Yeah. It is" Luna says. "How does it feel to be married? And have a baby on the way?"

"It's even better. At least so far. When this little thing is on the way out it probably won't feel as good as before. But it'll be worth it" Ginny says and puts her hands on her stomach. "I already love my little baby and so does Blaise. This is the best thing that can happen to us."

"I want that too" Luna says.

"You'll get it someday" Ginny says.

"I hope so" Luna says.

"Well back to the wedding planning. We'll get dresses later. I'll fix the flowers and Draco's suit. Where will the wedding be?" Ginny asks.

"That's a surprise for you and Blaise" Luna says with a smirk.

"You and Draco are great together. He loves you so much" Ginny says.

"Why do you say that?" Luna asks.

"He taught you that smirk? He doesn't teach anybody how to smirk like that" Ginny says. "He's taught you and me and that's about it."

"He taught you?" Luna asks.

"Yeah" Ginny says.

"So he loves you?" Luna asks.

"Are you jealous?" Ginny asks. "'Cause if you are don't be. We're like siblings and we're best friends."

"So you're cheating on me?" Luna asks faking hurt. "With my own fiancee!"

"Yeah. But I do it with love" Ginny says. "And you should punish him not me. He started it."

"Oh I will punish him" Luna smirks.

* * *

**A/N: I told you it'd be up soon =)**

**Well here it is. I hope you like it.**

**I know it's short, but better short than nothing.**

**I'm working on the next chapter and with the next chapter there will be pictures =D** **There will be alot of pictures!**

**R&R**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


	12. Wedding number 2

**Chapter 12: Wedding number 2.**

"Luna, for goodness sake, sit still" Ginny sighs as she tries to finish the make up on her bouncing friend.

"I'm just getting nervous" Luna says.

"Tell me if you want me to cancel or anything" Ginny says. "But sit still!"

"I don't want to cancel the wedding! I want to get married! Gin I don't want to call..." Luna panics.

"Luna sweetie. Calm down. I just said that I could if you wanted me too. I didn't say we had to. Breath sweetie, you're getting married" Ginny says and hugs her panicking friend.

"Thank you" Luna says and takes deep breaths.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to go check to make sure Draco is still here?"

"Yes please."

"You know what? I have to run a small errand. I'll send Blaise back to tell you if he's here or not."

"Okay. You will come back right?"

"Of course I will. I'll only be gone for about thirty minutes."

Ginny leaves the small room where the bride-to-be changes and walks to the room where the groom-to-be is getting changed. She knocks on the door.

"Hey babe" Blaise says when he's opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just making sure the groom is still here. The bride is getting nervous he'll run away" Ginny answers.

"What?! I would never run away from her! I love her more than anything!" Draco freaks out.

"Draco, calm down man. We got it. We'll let Luna know you're here" Blaise says.

"I have to go get the bouquet and the other flowers so can you tell Luna he's still here? I'll be back in about half an hour" Ginny asks.

"Why don't you go back to Luna and I'll go get the flowers" Blaise says.

"No I'll get them" Ginny says. "It's fine."

"No really. I'll get them" Blaise says.

"I can get them Blaise" Ginny says.

"I'll get them. It's fine by me" Blaise says.

"Blaise I'll do it!" Ginny says getting angry.

"No. Gin you're not supposed to stand a lot. You should be with Luna and you should sit down. I'll get the flowers" Blaise says.

Ginny glares at him.

"Asshole" she says and leaves.

"Well done man. She'll kill you. You know she doesn't like it when people tell her what to do" Draco says.

"I know. But I don't want her to be alone right now. Something might happen to her" Blaise says.

"Good luck getting her to understand and accept that" Draco says.

"Yeah, I know" Blaise sighs.

* * *

"Luna he's still here" Ginny says as she enters the room.

"Good. Wheren't you going out on an errand?" Luna asks.

"Blaise won't let me. He says he'll do it. I can't believe it. He won't let me go an errand! It annoys the shit out of me! I hate it when people tell me what to do" Ginny says.

"I know. But he's just worried about you. He would do anything to keep you safe Gin. Both of you. And as you said this baby is the best thing that could happen to you" Luna says. "You know I'm right."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'll forgive him now. I haven't had any complications at all with the pregnancy but he won't let me run an errand by myself" Ginny says and helps Luna with her hair. "And you should be on my side. Not defending him."

"Sorry. Let's say we're even now. You best friend cheated with Draco and I defended Blaise. We're even" Luna says.

"But that's not fair. You didn't do as much as I did" Ginny says and makes parts of Luna's hair curly before putting the parts in together with the rest of the hair in a beautiful hairdo.

"It's okay by me. We're even" Luna says. "And Gin you should sit down. You're gonna stand a lot later. Don't want to be tired when you get to the front of the church."

Ginny smiles and sits down.

"Now I'll fix your hair" Luna says and starts running her fingers through Ginny's hair. "Have you heard anything from Charlie recently?"

"Yeah. He told me he'd come home soon and that he'd take some girl with him" Ginny answers. " She'd better be nice or else..."

"You're threatening your brothers girlfriend?" Luna laughs and starts trying out different things with Ginny's hair.

"Yeah. My brothers and I are like the Italian mob. Hurt one of us and you're dead. We protect our family" Ginny says seriously.

"Who's the don?" Luna asks laughing.

"I guess that would have to be dad" Ginny answers and then both of them starts laughing.

"I can see your dad telling you guys to kill people" Luna laughs.

"It looks ridiculous" Ginny laughs.

"Yes it does" Luna laughs. "We have to calm down now. Or else won't be ready in time for the wedding."

"Okay. Deep breaths" Ginny says in between laughs.

* * *

After a few minutes they've calmed down enough to continue their preparations.

"Done" Luna says and takes a step back.

"So am I" Ginny says.

"I meant your hair" Luna smiles.

"Oh... Well I'm done with your hair too" Ginny says and starts getting up.

"Yeah. Sit! I'm gonna do your make up too" Luna says and pushes her back into the chair.

"Okay. You'll make it look good with my dress right?" Ginny asks.

"Of course. But I will not make you as beautiful as you made me. 'Cause it's my day" Luna says.

"Sure, sure" Ginny says and Luna get's to work. "Your dress is really beautiful you know."

"Thank you. I really like it. I can't wait to put it on. And your dress suits you so good. Look up" Luna says and puts on the mascara. "Look down. I'm so excited! I love him so much. I was so happy when he proposed."

"How did he do it?" Ginny asks.

"Well he toke me out on a beautiful picnic on a beach. He had it all planned out and when we got there the blanket and food and everything where already there. So we sat down and he had gotten my favorite food" Luna says.

"Oh my god, that's so cute" Ginny says. "I never would've thought he'd do that."

"I know. He's so sweet. Anyway, he'd gotten champagne and when we had eaten he toke it out and pored us each a glass. He apologized for it being so disgusting but he said it was the best drink for what would happen next. Then he got down on one knee and proposed to me" Luna says and finishes the make up.

"He's so sweet! I can't believe he did that" Ginny smiles.

"I know. You look beautiful Gin" Luna says.

"Yes I do" Ginny says looking in the mirror. "And so do you."

"Thank you" Luna says.

"Now we have to get you into that dress. But I guess it won't be a problem, the problem will probably be getting me into my dress" Ginny says and holds Luna's wedding-dress out for her while she gets out of her clothes.

"It won't be a problem getting you into your dress hon" Luna says and starts putting her dress on with Ginny's help. "Can you help me with the buttons?"

"Sure" Ginny says and starts with the buttons when there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Blaise" Blaise answers outside the door.

"Well you can stay there" Ginny mutters.

"Gin, open the door. It might be important" Luna whispers.

"But I'm not done with the buttons" Ginny says. "I'm only halfway."

"You can finish it later. Go talk to him" Luna says and pushes Ginny to the door.

"Traitor" Ginny mutters and walks out to Blaise.

"I've got the flowers" Blaise says and shows her a bouquet with purple and pink flowers.

"Mhmm" Ginny mutters.

"I'm sorry for making you stay here. I just don't want you to be alone right now. I'm worried something will happen to you and I won't be there" Blaise says. "I'm sorry I've gotten all over protective."

Ginny looks at him for awhile.

"Okay. I forgive you" she says.

"Thank you babe" he says and kisses her.

"Can you bring Draco here?" she asks. "I think we should tell them now."

"Sure I'll get him" he says and walks away and Ginny goes back in to Luna.

"Did you forgive him? Please Gin tell me you forgave him! Did you?" Luna asks as soon as Ginny closes the door.

"Yeah. I forgave him" Ginny says and walks up to Luna to finish buttoning the dress. "Hold in your stomach."

"Whatever" Luna laughs.

"Done" Ginny says.

Luna stands in the middle of the room and spins around, making her dress fly around her. Ginny smiles at her friend. Suddenly Luna stops and looks at her.

"Come on, let's get you into your dress" she says.

Ginny get's out of her clothes and Luna helps her into the dress.

"Gin, we're here" Blaise says the other side of the door.

"Good. Stay there" Ginny says. "Okay, Luna, Draco?"

"Yes?" Luna and Draco asks together.

"As you... probably know" Ginny says and laughs and she can hear Blaise chuckle. "I'm pregnant."

"Yeah" Luna smiles.

"I've noticed" Draco says sounding amused.

"And we're wondering... Me and Blaise that is... we're wondering if you will be the godparents of our baby" Ginny says looking at Luna.

"Of course!" Luna says and hugs Ginny.

"Absolutely" Draco says and fist-bumps Blaise on the other side of the door.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou" Luna chants as she hugs Ginny really tight.

"Hey Gin? Can I thank you too?" Draco asks.

"Yeah. I'll come out and Blaise will come in" Ginny answers and leaves the room making sure Draco won't be able to see in.

"Thanks Gin" Draco says and hugs her as Blaise sneaks into the room.

"You're welcome" Ginny says and hugs him back.

"It means a lot" Draco says.

"It means a lot to me too" Ginny says. "Now you have to leave. I have to make sure Luna is ready to get married and I have to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be."

"Okay. You look beautiful Gin" Draco says.

"I'm nothing compared to your wife-to-be" Ginny smiles.

"Thank you Ginny " Draco says.

"What for?" Ginny asks confused.

"Everything. You got us together. You help with the wedding. You make us the godparents of your baby" Draco says. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Ginny says. "Now go away."

Draco chuckles but leaves. Ginny walks into the church and looks at the flowers that they've already placed out.

"Flowers check" she mutters.

She turns around and walks back to Luna's room.

"Blaise..." she starts when she enters the room.

"Are you okay? Did something happen? How are you?" Blaise interrupts.

"I'm fine" Ginny answers. "Where did you put the bouquet?"

"On the table outside" Blaise answers.

"On the table outside? Outside this room?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah" Blaise answers.

"Come on out with me honey" Ginny says.

Blaise follows her out of the room and she closes the door.

"Did you put them on this table?" Ginny asks standing by a table by the wall.

"Yes" Blaise answers.

"Well they aren't here" Ginny says.

"I put them there. I promise" Blaise says.

"I'm sure you did. But where are they now?" Ginny asks, about to lose her temper.

"I don't know. But I put them there" Blaise points to the table.

"I got that. But we have to find them or Luna and Draco won't get the perfect wedding I promised them" Ginny says.

"Okay, let's look around" Blaise answers and turns around but then turns back around. "You look beautiful Gin."

"Whatever. Look for the flowers" Ginny snaps.

* * *

After ten minutes of looking Blaise comes back empty handed.

"Sorry. Couldn't find the flowers" he says.

"Crap" Ginny says.

"Is there a problem?" the minister, a short man with grey hair and blue, asks.

"We can't find the bouquet" Blaise answers.

"Does it look like this?" the minister asks and shows them a picture of a bouquet.

"Yes!" Ginny almost shouts.

"Well I found a bouquet like this before and I thought I'd take care of it so it wouldn't get lost" the minister says. "I'll go get it."

"Thanks" Blaise says.

"You are one lucky bastard" Ginny says when the minister is gone.

"Yeah I am. I got to marry you didn't I?" Blaise says.

"Just shut up and kiss me" she says.

"Your wish is my command" he says and leans down and kisses her.

When they break apart they keep hugging.

"I'm sorry about everything I've done wrong today. It's just... as you've probably noticed you're nine months pregnant and I know that this wedding's making you feel stressed and then I just want to make it easier for you but I just keep messing everything up" Blaise says.

"You're not messing everything up" Ginny says. "I'm just nervous and stressed. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you."

"You're not a bitch babe" Blaise says.

"Yes I am" Ginny says.

"No you..." Blaise starts.

"Here it is" the minister says and comes back with the bouquet.

"Thank you" Ginny says and takes the bouquet.

"You're welcome" the minister smiles and walks away.

"Okay, the flowers and bouquet are done, the bride is dressed and the make up is on, the groom is dressed, we are dressed. I think it's time" Ginny says.

"Time for what? The baby?" Blaise asks panicked.

"No silly. For the wedding" Ginny answers and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Oh... Okay" Blaise says sheepishly.

"Go get Draco and tell the minister we're ready and I'll get Luna" Ginny says and gives him another small peck and then she goes back to Luna.

"Ready to become Mrs Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asks her friend.

"Already?" Luna asks.

"Yeah. So are you?" Ginny smiles.

"Yes" Luna smiles back.

"Okay. Here's the bouquet" Ginny says and handles the bouquet to Luna.

"It's even more beautiful in real life" Luna smiles looking at the flowers in her hands.

"Yeah I know" Ginny says and checks her make up in the mirror, when there's a knock on the door.

"Gin he's at the front now and so is the minister. He's almost as fast as I am" Blaise says outside. "So Luna don't try to run away from him unless he's injured. Anyway we're ready for you now."

"Okay. We'll be right there" Ginny laughs.

"Okay" Blaise says and walks away.

"How do I look?" Luna asks.

"Beautiful isn't even enough" Ginny answers.

"Thank you. It's not enough for you either" Luna says. "Hey Gin, before we go can I see your rings?"

"Sure" Ginny says and holds out her left hand to let her friend look at her rings.

"They're so beautiful. Must have cost a fortune with all the diamonds. They're beautiful."

"Yeah, they are. Let me see your ring."

Luna holds out her left hand.

"It's beautiful. Must have cost a few fortunes. Come on we have to go now."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay."

They leave the room and get ready to walk in and get Luna married.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Time for you to walk in Gin."

"Yeah. I'll see you in there."

"See ya."

Ginny walks down the aisle and takes her place opposite Blaise. The melody changes and Luna comes towards them.

"Take care of her Draco" Ginny whispers without looking away from Luna.

"I will" Draco whispers back without breaking eye contact with his wife-to-be.

"We know you will man" Blaise says just as Luna reaches them.

Draco takes a step down and walks with her the last few steps. Luna gives her bouquet to Ginny after a quick hug. Then she turns back to Draco and they both smile hugely.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in the holy marriage in front of these two witnesses and in front of God" the minister says. "As requested the ceremony will be quick."

Draco looks away from Luna for the first time since she entered the room to look over her shoulder at Ginny and gives her a small smile. Ginny mouths 'later' and Draco looks back at Luna. Ginny meets Blaise's eyes and they just stare at each other.

Suddenly it's time for the vows and they pass without any complications and then it's time for the famous line from the minister.

"I hear by pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride."

Draco smiles and kisses his wife. When they break apart Luna throws her arms around Ginny.

"Thank you! It's amazing" Luna squeals.

"You're welcome girl. It's your wedding you deserved all of this" Ginny says.

"Well thank you anyway" Luna says.

"Thank you Gin" Draco says.

"You're welcome Draco. You deserved this" she says.

"Yeah you did" Blaise says and wraps his arm around Ginny's waist. "Now shall we go to the small party for four?"

"Yes" Luna says.

"Lead the way dude" Draco says and takes Luna's hand.

Blaise and Ginny starts walking out of the church and into a small house outside.

"Sorry it's not very glamorous. It was hard to find a good place to have the party when you only had five hours to find one until it would be to late" Blaise apologizes.

"It's perfect" Draco says. "Thanks man."

"So... How does it feel being married?" Ginny asks.

"Amazing" Draco answers. "Thanks for everything Gin."

"You're welcome. Take care of my sister" Ginny says and then she turns to Luna. "And you take care of my bro."

"How many brothers do you have Gin?" Luna asks smiling.

"A couple" Ginny answers. "Now cut the cake, I wanna have cake."

Everybody laughs at her, but the newly weds does what she tells them and gives her a piece of cake.

"This tastes amazing" Luna says.

"Mhmm" Ginny says with cake in her mouth.

"We'll eat cake for days" Luna laughs.

"Yeah" Ginny smiles but then the smile leaves her face.

"Babe are you okay?" Blaise asks worriedly.

"Shit!" Ginny breaths.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. It's been hard to write this. **

**I had a period when I loved 'The Godfather' so that's why they're talking about the Italian mob. **

**Hope you'll like it. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**There's a lot of new pictures for this chapter on my profile. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley **


	13. A baby

**Chapter 13: A baby.**

"Blaise!" Ginny shouts.

"I'm right here babe" Blaise answers and takes her hand.

But soon he winces in pain from her grip.

"So how are you doing?" the doctor asks and enters the room.

"I think she broke my hand" Blaise breaths and holds his right hand in his left.

"You are not in the right position to whine mister" Ginny says poisonously and glares at him.

"You'll live" the doctor says after a quick look at Blaise's hand. "Now, contractions?"

"Comes way to often" Ginny mumbles.

"Okay" the doctor chuckles. "Let's see how far along you are."

"How about nine freaking months?" Ginny mumbles as the doctor walks to the end of the bed. "Blaise don't you dare kill him before this baby is out!"

"Now this isn't something you see everyday" Charlie says from the door, watching the scene in front of him.

"It certainly isn't" Bill agrees, standing next to him.

"Shut up or leave" Ginny says.

"We're just saying sis" Charlie says.

"Well get the fuck out of here then!" Ginny snaps.

"Relax girl" Bill says.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" she hisses.

"She's even worse than Fleur" Bill says under his breath.

"Yeah. Well she has the temper of a Weasley" Charlie mumbles back as they leave the room.

"Well Ginny, you're ready now. So on the next contraction I want you to start pushing" the doctor says.

"Okay" she says and then she shouts: "Contraction, contraction, contraction!"

"Time to push Ginny" the doctor says.

"I hate you Blaise!" she shouts.

* * *

Later.

"Mr and Mrs Zabini, you have a daughter" the doctor says as the room fills with the screams of a new born baby.

"You did great baby" Blaise says and kisses Ginny's forehead. "We have a daughter."

Ginny smiles up at him.

"Would you like to hold your daughter mum?" a smiling nurse asks.

"Yes" Ginny whispers.

The nurse gives her the baby, wrapped in towels.

"Hold her like this" she says and puts Ginny's arms around the baby, the right way.

The she leaves the room.

"Hi there" Ginny says, looking down at her daughter. "Hi Grace."

"Hi Gracie" Blaise says and strokes her cheek with his finger.

Grace opens her eyes and looks at them.

"She's got your eyes honey" Blaise says and looks into his daughters green eyes. "It's the same eyes I once fell in love with."

"And she has your Italian features" Ginny says. "She's so cute."

"Yes she is. Just like her mother" Blaise says.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ginny asks.

"Uhmm... Yeah" Blaise answers.

Ginny holds out their daughter and helps him to hold her right.

"Hi Gracie" he says, looking down at her.

Grace looks up at him with her green eyes wide open, just like her mouth.

"I'm gonna spoil you rotten Gracie" Blaise smiles down at her. "And I'll have a lot of trouble holding every boy out there away from you. But that's a long time from now, I hope."

The door opens just a crack and Draco shows up.

"Hi. Are you up for a quick visit?" he asks.

"Yeah, a quick" Blaise answers after looking at his wife.

Draco and Luna enters the room. Luna walks right up to Ginny and hugs her.

"Congrats man" Draco says to Blaise. "She's really cute."

"Yes she is" Blaise answers as Grace closes her eyes.

Draco strokes her cheek and she opens her eyes sleepily.

"You know I'll spoil her rotten" Blaise says and sways her to sleep.

"So will I" Draco answers.

"Look at them" Luna says.

"They are totally different now. She has them wrapped around her little finger" Ginny smiles tiredly.

"Yes she does" Luna smiles. "I'll go and say hello and then we'll leave. You need to rest."

"Okay. Send Draco here first" Ginny says.

"Okay. Bye" Luna says and hugs her.

"Bye" Ginny answers.

Luna walks over to Blaise and Grace and Draco walks over to Ginny.

"You've got a beautiful daughter Gin" Draco's says and hugs her.

"I do, don't I?" Ginny smiles. "Luna told me you were leaving so I wanted to say hi first."

"Hi" Draco smiles. "Well you should rest so we'll leave now."

They hug and Draco and Luna leaves.

"Blaise I'm tired" Ginny yawns.

"Then I think you should sleep baby" Blaise says and kisses her while holding Grace.

"M'kay" Ginny mumbles, half asleep already. "I love you."

"I love you too" Blaise says to his sleeping wife.

* * *

**A/N: So this took quite a while, but now it's here and I'm hoping you don't hate me. **

**I think this chapter is pretty good, but I really want to know what you think =) **

**So tell me anything you think I should know. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


	14. Draco's idea

**Chapter 14: Draco's idea. **

* * *

Ginny wakes up to the sound of Grace screaming.

"Blaise, get her" she breaths and pushes her husband.

"She's hungry" Blaise answers.

"Well feed her" she mutters.

"You've got the food" he answers.

"You know there is some in the bottles downstairs" she says.

He mutters something but walks downstairs, without Grace, to look for the bottles.

"I can't find them" he shouts.

"Well look harder" Ginny answers.

After a few minutes he comes back up with a bottle but Grace is already sleeping in Ginny's arms.

"I found them" he says.

"Too late" Ginny glares.

* * *

"I actually thought she was going to kill me" Blaise says.

"Dude, you're lucky to be alive" Draco says.

"All of this is so hard for Gin. She hasn't slept well since... the begining of the pregnancy" Blaise says guiltily. "And I'm not helping her at all."

"Dude, Gin's just... You know what? I have an idea" Draco says.

"That doesn't sound to good" Blaise smirks.

"Whatever. Luna and I'll take Gracie this weekend and you and Gin will go away and be just the two of you, okay?" Draco says and when Blaise opens his mouth to protest he adds: "You need it. Admit it dude."

"I guess. I just feel like such a jerk" Blaise sighs. "I'm the worst husband ever."

"Do you know what Gin would do if she heard you now?" Draco asks.

Blaise looks at him confused.

"She'd kick your ass" Draco says.

"Yeah, she would, wouldn't she?" Blaise says with a smal smile.

"Yeah, she would." Draco smiles. "Okay, so Luna and I'll take Gracie over the weekend."

"Yeah, that'd be... wait... It's Thursday today. We won't be able to find anywhere to go" Blaise says.

"Stay at home then. It doesn't matter where you are. Just have a nice weekend at home"" Draco says and shrugs.

"You're right" Blaise says. "Thanks man."

"Anytime" Draco says.

* * *

"So you'll take Grace and we'll be alone this weekend?" Ginny asks.

"Exactly" Draco says.

"It sounds... really good" Ginny smiles.

"I knew you'd says that" Draco smiles.

"Of course you did. You talked to Blaise and you knew they need this" Luna says.

"Yeah but... Whatever" Draco mutters.

Blaise chuckles and puts his arm around his smiling wife.

"Our first weekend alone in a long time" she whispers and leans against him.

"Yeah" he whispers back and kisses her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. It's short but... At least it's something. Next chapter will be longer, I hope. **

**I'm sorry it takes so long to update, it's hard to write sometimes. **

**Next chapter will probably take much longer since the shock of the death of a friend of mine will probably hit me soon. I can't believe it right now. **

**Well tell me what you think. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


	15. Time alone

**Chapter 15: Time alone.**

"Gin what do you want to do this weekend?" Blaise asks his wife.  
"How about we just take it easy and relax, enjoying the calm?" Ginny answers.  
"Sounds great" he says and kisses her cheek.  
"Blaise?" Ginny asks quietly.  
"Yes, love?" he answers just as quietly, running his fingers through her bright red hair.  
"I'm sorry" she whispers into his neck while hugging him.  
"Sorry 'bout what?" he asks surprised.  
"For being so cold and mean and…" she starts but stops when she sees the look her husband shoots her.  
"Stop it!" he says.  
"It's true" she whispers.  
"I don't care if you've been 'mean' as you put it. You are my wife! The most important person in my life. You are one of the things I am the most proud of, the other is the baby girl you gave me. Without the two of you I would be nothing but a stupid guy living on his parents' fortune. Thanks to you I am somebody. I am a husband and a father, so don't you dare apologize for giving me something to live for, a reason to life! Don't you dare!" Blaise says, growling the last sentence, standing in front of his wife. "To be honest, I never thought I could get you. You were always out of my league. You were The Ginny Weasley. The girl who never let anybody walk all over you. The first time I saw you I knew you were different. It took me years to figure out that the warmth that spread through my body every time you walked into a room was love, and when I realized it, it didn't matter. You never saw me, and why would you? I was just a stupid guy from Slytherin, one of Draco's tails. That day in the library… You were so beautiful, I just couldn't keep away from you and when you started mumbling about how Snape could do his own homework, I just took a chance, the worst thing that could happen was for you to reject me and then I would know for sure that you detested me. But you didn't and at that moment I thought I could never be happier, but I could. I never even dared dream of getting to marry you, the woman of my dreams and now we have a beautiful daughter, I'm not sure I can possibly be happier than I am but you always find a way to surprise me so maybe I can. Please don't apologize for making me the happiest I have ever been."  
Looking at the love of his life Blaise feels himself soften up, as the previous aggression that raged his body runs off of him as it always does when Ginny looks at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers.  
"But…. I thought you hated me back then…" Ginny whispers with tears in her eyes.  
"How could I ever hate you Gin? You are such an amazing person" he says and sits down next to her on the couch again and pulls her into his arms.  
"Well… I don't know, you told me you didn't and you obviously didn't when you made me the happiest girl by kissing me that day four years ago" Ginny says looking into his deep blue eyes. "I guess it's because I grew up always hearing how much Slytherins hated us and how we should hate them too."  
"Well we both failed on that one, didn't we?" Blaise chuckles.  
"Yeah we did" Ginny giggles.  
"We kinda suck babe" Blaise chuckles.  
"At least we're good at it" Ginny smiles.  
"How about some food? You hungry?" Blaise smiles.  
"When am I not hungry? How about we go out for lunch?" Ginny says happily.  
"Sure, do you have a plan?" he smiles.  
"Nope" she smiles widely and pops the 'p', jumping off the couch.  
"Okay" Blaise laughs.  
This was his Ginny, the happy, energetic, beautiful woman who didn't care what others thought, she went her own way. And his way would forever on be intertwined with hers. This could be nothing but a great weekend.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the slow updates, I painted myself into a corner with this chapter and I'm sorry if it's not very good, I just felt this was what they needed at the moment. I will try to figure out the next chapter a lot faster I promise!  
Thanks for reading, feel free to review and I will get back to you with an answer to your thoughts and feelings =)  
Love  
Miss Ginny Weasley**


	16. All by herself

**Chapter 16: All by herself.**

"Oh My Gosh! Blaise get in here!" Ginny shouts.  
"What's wrong?!" Blaise shouts in panic, running into the living room to find his wife and daughter lying on the floor.  
"She rolled onto her back!" Ginny says, her face lighting up with her smile.  
"She did?" Blaise smiles happily.  
"And I didn't even touch her" Ginny beams.  
"Did you roll onto your back all by yourself Gracie?" Blaise asks poking her in the stomach making her giggle.  
All the time Grace looks at her parents upside down from her place on the floor, with a grin.  
"I have to tell Luna" Ginny says excitedly.  
"Ginny calm down" Blaise smiles as his wife runs around the room. "Luna isn't home."  
"She's not?" Ginny asks surprised.  
"Draco took her on a mini vacation, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah. I have to tell Lorelei!"  
Before Blaise can react she's by the fireplace, contacting his mother. Within a minute his mother steps into the room.  
"There's my favorite granddaughter" Lorelei smiles picking Grace up from the floor. Then she turns to Ginny. "Did you film it?"  
Ginny freezes. "I didn't film it…" she whispers in desperation.  
"Thanks a lot mum" Blaise sighs and takes his daughter and leaves the room mumbling: " Now she'll film everything."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for slow updates. I won't try to excuse myself; I just hope you haven't given up on me.  
Short one but I think there will be only one more chapter, which I will try to finish today. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley.**


	17. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter 17: Happy Birthday**

" Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Gracie, Happy Birthday to You!"  
Grace starts clapping her hands in excitement over the people singing to her and the presents in front of her.  
"Our baby is one year old. Can you believe it Blaise?" Ginny smiles, while hugging her husband.  
"It's hard to comprehend. It's been a year since you threatened to kill us all at the hospital" he chuckles at the memory.  
"Yeah, sorry about that" Ginny giggles.  
"Hey don't worry about that. I'm still here, aren't I?"  
"Hello there princess" Draco says whisking Grace off her chair and pretends she's an aero plane. "Watch out for the princess plane!"  
Grace laughs as she sours through the air, missing the heads of the guests by mere inches.  
"He's the perfect godfather" Ginny smiles.  
"Yes, he still thinks like a child" Luna says coming up next to the parents.  
"Happy anniversary Luna" Blaise smiles.  
"Thank you" Luna beams.  
"Sorry for making you spend it at a birthday party" Ginny says sympathetically.  
"Does it look like we're unhappy about being here?" Luna asks. "I think it's cute that we share our day with that little princess of yours."  
"Good for you because you will be spending quite some anniversaries at this kind of parties" Blaise smirks. "At least eight more."  
"Thanks for the heads up" Luna laughs.  
Suddenly they hear Grace squeal in delight, and the snort of an animal.  
"Charlie!" Ginny screams. "What were you thinking?! You brought her a dragon? She's one!"  
In the hallway Grace sits hugging a live baby dragon, while Charlie just smiles.  
"It won't burn her sis" Charlie chuckles.  
"It might! She could be eaten! Or clawed!"  
"Gin, honey, relax. He's your brother, he wouldn't put her in danger" Blaise tries not to chuckle at the sight of his daughter hugging a blue dragon as if it was a toy.  
"Don't worry sis I'll take it back to Romania, I just wanted her to meet her own dragon. I bought it for her" Charlie says calmly.  
Ginny just stares at her brother in disbelief.  
"Thanks a lot Charlie. Awesome gift" Blaise smiles. "Gin relax, your family never has been normal so don't worry."  
Ginny glares at him and walks away.  
"Sorry Blaise, didn't mean to cause trouble for you" Charlie makes a face to show how sorry he is.  
"It's okay, she'll forgive me in a while."  
"Awesome!" Draco says when he spots the dragon being snuggled half to death.  
"Perfect birthday gift, right?" Charlie winks at Draco.  
"Better than perfect dude" Draco smirks.

"Ginny you know Charlie would never do anything that would hurt Grace" Luna says sitting next to Ginny on the bed. "You know you trust him."  
"Yes I do. I'm just scared that something might happen to her" Ginny sighs lying down.  
"And Blaise lives with the same fear, he just hides it so he won't upset you."  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm married to his best friend, remember?" Luna tickles her friend, making her squirm. "It's been fifteen minutes now" she adds.  
"Okay" Ginny says, takes a deep breath and then walks into the bathroom.

"Ginny are you okay?" Luna asks after ten minutes.  
"Could you tell Blaise to come?"

"Blaise, Ginny needs you" Luna says after entering the living room where the boys are discussing dragons.  
"Sure" Blaise says, standing up and giving Grace to Luna.  
"Bedroom" Luna simply says.  
Walking through the hallway he tries to figure out what it might be she wants to talk to him about. She can't be too upset, can she?  
"Honey?" he says when he enters their bedroom.  
Ginny comes out of the bathroom with an expressionless face.  
"Are…. Are you okay?" he whispers when he sees her face.  
"Come here babe" she says and pats the bed.  
"Blaise crosses the distance and sits down with a growing lump in his stomach.  
"Honey…. Blaise…. Babe…" she keeps cutting herself off.  
The lump in Blaise' stomach grows even bigger.  
"Look Gin I'm sorry I didn't mean to up…." She cuts him off with a smile.  
"It's not about the dragon" she says.  
"Then what's the matter?" he asks more worried.  
"I'm pregnant" Ginny smiles.  
Blaise cracks a smile, pulls her to him, rolls her onto the bed and positions himself over her.  
"That's wonderful news honey" he says and kisses her lips. "We have begun our life together."

_**The End!**_

* * *

**A/N: So that's that. I figured since I had so many problems updating this story I might as well finish it. I'm going to miss Gin and Blaise though. I first started writing this five years ago, and unfortunately I didn't wait until I was at least halfway with it before I started uploading it here. I'm sorry for all the inconvenience I've caused.  
This story has evolved in time with me. I know that the beginning may be weaker in writing than the end but that's prof of my development.  
Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. Please review and tell me your thoughts.  
For more of my work, check my profile ;)**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
